Rhythm Thief and The Pentagon of the Moon Rippers
by PokeMaster Zelda
Summary: With Napoleon resurrected, the four new girls that have moved into Raphael's apartment building are in danger... and they're not the only ones! Now, join Phantom R and friends as they struggle to rejoin a dangerous group. A group that could turn rabid if they're not careful... Rated T for occasional swearing in later chapters and several brutal half deaths (I can explain later)
1. The New Girls

**A/N: Personally, I see Charlotte/Charlie as a boy, regardless of what the game says. Yes, go ahead. Hate me. I don't give a #^ %**

 **There are certain ships that this story supports. These are the ships:**

 **Phantom R/Raphael x Marie**

 **Charlie x Willow**

 **Please enjoy the story…**

The Pentagon of Myths

 **Raphael's PoV**

Four girls had moved into the apartment. As soon as we heard of it, Marie and I had decided to make something to welcome them. The problem was, we couldn't decide _what_ to make. Cookies? No. Too old-fashioned. A surprise party? No. We didn't know if any of them were shy or had instincts that could hurt us. So what could we do? As we racked our brains for any good ideas. Marie's face soon lit up. "I know that face," I said, "What do you got?" I leaned in as she whispered her idea into my ear. Soon, a wide smile was on _my_ face, "Marie, did I ever tell you how you have the most terrific ideas?"

 **Marie's PoV**

It was perfect. Everything was set up, and the invitations were done. I had figured out which apartment the girls lived in, and waited patiently for someone to answer my knock. I heard footsteps rush to the door and a quiet voice shout, "Coming!" The door finally opened to reveal a girl who looked like Raphael, in some sense. She had long, shiny, red, wavy locks of hair running down her back and framing her face, along with large, brown, doe eyes. She wore a cobalt blue dress and azure blue shoes that complimented her hair. "U- Um..." she said, barely audible, "M- May I… help you...?" She shuffled her feet. I handed her the invitations, "Hi, my name is Marie! And I've come to tell you that there's going to be a dance at Time Square," I chirped, "My friends and I were wondering if you would like to come!" It wasn't a complete lie. But they didn't know that Raphie was also one of the dancers! Charlie, and even Inspector Vergier had agreed to come, as they were also wished to meet the new arrivals. Raphael was getting ready, while the others were waiting outside. "O- Oh!" she stuttered, "U- Um, w- well, you see..." Suddenly, a loud voice came from what I assumed was the kitchen, "HEY, WILLOW! WHAT **'** CHA GOT THERE!?" Soon, a young, curvy girl came into view. She also had red hair and brown eyes, but her hair was shoulder length, and her eyes had a mysterious sense around them, and… Was it just me, or did they look like spider eyes? She held out her hand to the girl named Willow, who handed her the invitations, keeping one for herself. "W- What do you think, S- Serafina?" Willow asked nervously. "Well, OBVIOUSLY we're going! Come on! You need to get a bit more social anyway! I'll go get the others." Serafina said, walking off. I stared at her as she did this, then glanced back at Willow, "Sister issues?" I asked quietly. "Yes… Unfortunately..." She said in her ghostly voice. Having my work done, I said my goodbyes and headed outdoors. "Well?" A young boy named Charlie was in my face, already asking questions, "What were they like, mate?" He asked. "Well… They certainly are a… _diverse…_ family…" I said, looking up at their window. These people were going to be some lively neighbors.

 **Charlie's PoV**

We were waiting for them. Just… waiting. "Dad..." I whispered to Inspector Vergier, who was also my father, "When do you think they'll come?" I asked. "Well, Charlotte, we'll have to be patient. It's the same with catching criminals." Charlotte was my real name, but since I was a boy, I went by Charlie. I sighed, and went back to tapping my foot and checking my watch. Suddenly, I felt two hands on my shoulders as a body leaned on me. I spun around to find four redheads, one of them leaning on me. The three that I could see clearly all had brown eyes, but they all differed. One had narrow eyes, while the second had dead eyes, while the third one's eyes looked blank. As in, THEY HAD NO IRIS. **OR HIGHLIGHTS/SHADOWS**. Finally, I looked at the one clinging on to me. What I saw took my breath away. This girl, no… _goddess…_ was holding on to me… I felt like I was suddenly lifted into a dream. She had the prettiest red hair, and large eyes that matched her fragile frame. I felt my cheeks grow warm and tried to hide my furious blushing. "I- I'M SO SORRY!" A small voice squeaked. It was her… The goddess had spoken… to _me_. "Oh, no, it's a'ight Miss." I said, still blushing. The tiny girl stood, looking at me in surprise. "N- No one's _ever_ called me M- Miss b- before..." she said, causing her cheeks begin to glow pink, and it made my vision hazy, as if I were in a dream. She was just so… beautiful. "Oh, beg pardon," I said, "My name's Charlie. What's yours?" I questioned. "W- Willow, s- sir..." she stuttered. I took her hand in mine, "Willow… that's a pretty name," I paused to put her hand closer to my mouth, "For a _beautiful_ girl..." I kissed her hand, and looked up with lust in my eyes. She was so pretty… I couldn't resist. It was as if she was formed by the gods themselves… I put her hand down, leaving her speechless and red-faced. A snicker came from the spidery, narrow- eyed girl, who then smirked and said, "Well looks like _SOMEONE_ has a boy's interest…" This caused Willow to turn even _more_ red-faced. "Sh- sh- sh- shut it! You're embarrassing me!" she stuttered, both her neck and face completely red. I smiled sweetly before turning around toward the just beginning concert. I waited for her to calm down before abruptly playing her hand. I felt her hand go warm just as the dancers began.

 **Willow's PoV**

What was this… this feeling!? As Charlie held my hand, my heart began to beat faster, my breathing sharper. It was a full moon, and while that made things more… romantic, if I will, it was dangerous for me. My sisters and I all had the trait. The Weremaniac trait. It's similar to a werewolf trait, except when it happened to us, we became sadistic, cruel beings that were rarely merciful. Yet we _knew_ what we were doing. It was like living in a nightmare when it happened. _Watching_ what we were doing, but we couldn't do anything about it. _Seeing_ the fear on our innocent victims faces, yet knowing that we could _never_ calm them down. It traumatized all of us. I was being careful not to look at the moon, but with Charlie practically wooing me, it was hard to resist. I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw the blonde who called herself Marie. She was pretty. How did Charlie find the courage to flirt with me? Marie was prettier than me. If he deserved someone, it was Marie. Not… me… an ugly soul with a dark secret. "My friend is up there!" She shouted. I turned to see what she meant. I gasped. It was him! It was actually him! My sisters and I had been searching for years! _Finally… we have found you. Our dear brother… Raphael…_


	2. Gunshots and Full Moons

**A/N: Time for me to explain "half deaths"… I consider a half death something similar to when a gem is poofed in Steven Universe. The physical form of a person is destroyed, but they can reform through converting energy to a single point, in this case, a gem. And now, back to the story!**

 **Raphael's PoV**

I was dancing. I glanced down. The song was the Nightcore version of White Rabbit, one of my favorite songs. As the song played, I let it wash over me, and let my body free

White Rabbit: Nightcore Version Lyrics

 _Your magic, white rabbit_

 _Has left its writing on the wall_

 _We follow like Alice_

 _And just keep diving down the HOLE!_

 _You can't fix your broken promise_

 _Our ties have come undone_

 _I will not be used to be battered and abused_

 _The reason why I choose to cut my losses_

 _Your lies fool no one_

 _Your magic, white rabbit…_

 _Your white room, straight jacket_

 _Your magic, white rabbit_

 _Has left its writing on the wall_

 _We follow like Alice_

 _And just keep diving down the hole_

 _We're falling and we're losing control_

 _You're pulling us and dragging us_

 _Down this dead end road!_

 _We follow like Alice_

 _And just keep diving down the hole_

 _You can't offer your poison to me_

 _In your kingdom of filth_

(White rabbit! Straight jacket!)

 _Your magic, white rabbit_

 _Has left its writing on the wall_

 _We follow like Alice_

 _And just keep diving down the hole_

 _We're falling and we're losing control_

 _You're pulling us and dragging us_

 _Down this dead end road!_

 _We follow like Alice_

 _And just keep diving down the hole_

(I won't be pushed aside)

(I will be heard)

(I will get what I want)

(What I deserve!)

 _I won't be pushed aside_

 _I will be heard_

 _I will get what I want_

 _What I deserve!_

 _We're falling and we're losing control_

 _You're pulling us and dragging us_

 _Down this dead end road!_

 _Your magic, white rabbit_

 _Has left its writing on the wall_

 _We follow like Alice_

 _And just keep diving down the hole_

 _We're falling and we're losing control_

 _You're pulling us and dragging us_

 _Down this dead end road!_

 _Your magic, white rabbit_

 _Has left its writing on the wall_

 _We follow like Alice_

 _And just keep diving down the hole_

(DIVING DOWN THE HOLE!)

 ** _End of Song_**

I glanced down at the others. The new girls had come! And they were staring at me in shock. Why? I had no time to think, as not long after the song, gunshots fired into the crowd. What was going on?! What's worst, I've lost Marie and the others! As I search the crowd that's in a panic, I spot two of the redheads that were _supposed_ to be with my friends… Instead, they were lying down, army style, far away from the others. Then, without warning, all four redheads stood up with their arms out wide. What happened next sent goddamn chills down my damn spine. A gun clicked… just before the spider eyed girl was attacked with a barrage of bullets.

 **Charlie's PoV**

What the hell?! **_GUNSHOTS_**!? Who does this?! Napoleon's dead, so who else would do this!? Wait. WHERE'S DAD!? MARIE!? **_WILLOW_**!? The thought that they could die… it pushed me forward to find them… That is… until the redheads, including Willow, stood up. As if… as if they were trying to protect us! But this moment didn't last long, as the one who Marie said was named Serafina, was shot. After that, you could hear a pin drop. She looked down in horror as she touched her bloody wounds. "NOOOO!" Willow shouted, also looking at her sister in horror. "O- oh no, i- it's okay, Willow! Everything going to be al-," Serafina stuttered, before dispersing into a cloud of shimmering dust, leaving behind a Purple Heart gem.

 **Inspector Vergier's PoV**

Oh god… Already, we've lost a citizen we barely know… I glanced over at the tallest redhead, the one Marie had said was named Katniss. She had her hands in tight fists. Suddenly, she ran over to the source of the gunfire, and pulled out a Chevalier! One of Napoleon's soldiers! What she did next however, scared all of us, as she took a **_sword_** out of her chest and sliced the Chevalier in half. She landed softly on the ground before pointing her weapon to the sky. Apparently that meant something to the remaining two redheads, because the one named Mercy shouted, " WHAT!? ARE YOU CRAZY, KATNISS!? YOU **_KNOW_** WHAT WILL HAPPEN!?" All Katniss did was shake her head and looked up at the full moon. I was about to question her action, but it was not long before she tensed up, dropped her weapon, and black blood was coming out of wounds that hadn't been there before… I wonder…


	3. Blood-lust for Two

**Raphael's PoV**

What the hell!? _Blood_ was coming out of the tallest redhead. "Get back…" the glamourous girl said, "GET BACK! IT'S HAPPENING!" She shouted. I didn't understand… I thought I was the only one… the only one with the Weremaniac trait. It had happened once when I was little. I had looked up at the full moon, and felt like I was having a heart attack or a seizure. The worst part, however, was when I had started to attack my father. I _saw_ the fear on his face, I _HEARD_ him yelling at me to snap out of it. But my body wouldn't obey him. I ended up hurting him really badly before passing out. Was it possible for this girl to share the same trait? My train of thought was interrupted at a blood curdling shriek. It was the girl transforming. Her skin and clothes became milky white, her hair changing to a wet, stringy mess of black locks, and black blood to pour from her nails and head. She began to slowly walk toward her unfortunate victims, who had stepped out and revealed themselves as the Chevalier Diabolique. They opened fire, but all the bullets went through the young girl's ghost form, and instead, aimed for the small, fragile girl that stood in front of the glamourous one. She muttered something before summoning a _ball of_ _ **blue**_ _fire_ in her palms and incinerating the bullets. What in the world?! Do… _all_ of them have the Weremaniac trait? Is it really them? Can we _actually_ regroup for once?

 **Willow's PoV**

Well… if Katniss did it, I might as well use my magic. I am part of the Pentagon of Moon Rippers group. It consists of me, Katniss, Mercy, Serafina, and Raphael. We also had different thieving forms. I became Wisp or Blue Flame; Katniss became Ghostly K, Mercy; The Elegant Banshee, Serafina; The Black Cloak, and Raphael turned into Phantom R. However, this was different. Katniss had looked at the moon, making her transform into the Death Point in my family's pentagon: Little Miss Died Alone. Here is a list of what Point we are, and what we were called as that Point:

· Me: Fire Point; Sadistic Little Lost Girl

· Mercy: Water Point; Seductive Yandere (Yandere- Japanese word for a lover who kills any person that interacts with their crush)

· Serafina: Grass/Bug Point; Black Ivy Widow

And

· Raphael: Wind/Air Point; Phantom of Midnight Murderers

We aren't quite sure as to _how_ we were going to get Katniss out of her Moon State. Suddenly, I heard a sharp cry of pain. I turned toward the stage and gaped at Raphael, or rather… The Phantom of Midnight Murderers.

 **Marie's PoV**

Oh my word! What's happening to Raphael!? He was shuddering like something had scared the living daylights out of him! Oh? Oh, wait, he's stopped. But then… why does he look limp and broken? He looked up, but instead of the friendly face I had known for a while, I saw a murderous look on Raphael's face… or at least… half of one. The other half of his face was covered by a mask that was ornately designed with spirals and curly lines. "Watch out!" A Chevalier shouted, "He's one of them!" another cried, "Destroy the boy at all costs!" came a third voice, "He's dangerous… move quickly!" said a fourth Chevalier. What do they mean by, "He's one of them"!? What could Raphael be that was so dangerous? Suddenly, just like Katniss, he summoned a rapier from his chest. He somehow vanished into thin air, only to appear behind a Chevalier, and stab him with his weapon, penetrating the armor like it was butter. I looked in horror as he continued this killing method; disappearing each time he was attacked, only to finish his victim as quickly as possible. With Katniss there as well, he began to go with more… insane… killing actions. Katniss would begin to strangle her enemies, and Raphael would appear in front of her victim. He would then push the Chevalier down and stab him quickly and _repeatedly_ until the Chevalier was motionless, and even then, Raphael would continue to stab his unfortunate victim until he heard the loud gasp that meant Katniss had another target ready. Raphael… when did you become so violent?

 **Inspector Vergier's PoV**

What the- !? What has become of Katniss and Raphael?! They were killing soldiers left and right without any mercy! Soon, I remembered all the books that Emma, my wife, had read. They were all about one thing: Mythical groups. One of which she hadn't been able to put down: The Pentagon of the Moon Rippers. At first, I had thought of it as sheer nonsense. That is, until I read it a week after her death. Notes. Notes and conspiracies… ALL WRITTEN IN THE MARGINS OF THE BOOK. It didn't make sense. Why would Emma _do_ such a thing? It wasn't like her to just vandalize a book… She had written things like, "Does this exist!? Legit evidence!?" and she had circled things like, 'red hair' responding with, "Small redhead lives in apartment… coincidence!?" How long had she assumed this? What did she know that I didn't?


	4. A Lil' Announcement!

A Little Announcement

Okay guys, I give. I am running out of ideas. And when I do, they are usually for later chapters. As in, chapters 8 or higher. So, please give me ideas for stories, and I will consider some. Also, here are some stories that I might rewrite:

\- Impa and Ghirahim: Servants in Love

That's right. Only one. Heck, I might even rewrite just a single chapter: Chp 4. Listen, the first review I got on this story was literally 'Lame plot' and I'm not really spawning a lot of fresh ideas for that story either. For _any_ story, actually… So please, if you're gonna give me a review that's negative, add some constructive criticism in there. I'm not interested in the type of comments that give _only_ harsh criticism. I'm posting this on all my stories, FYI, so if you see this twice in row….. yeah… just skip it.

I'm PokéMaster Zelda, and I see ya next time!


End file.
